Remember
by Dave Strider
Summary: Dean was an angel child when the war between the two opposing sides of Heaven broken out. Castiel wanted to keep him safe from any harm and sent Dean down to earth to live a normal life with his new family. When Castiel comes back will Dean want to go with him to return to Heaven again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my second Supernatural story! I hope you enjoy it and I'm going to make the chapters longer- this one didn't need _that _much in it so _please_ forgive me for the shortness! Other than that I hope you like it and leave me comments to help me improve or just give me your thoughts! Thank you!**

**Extra Note: Just letting you know that in the beginning of this chapter, Dean is still a young angel so he looks like a child and Castiel is older than him so he would look like a young teenager. Just in case you were confused by the context.**

* * *

Remember

Large bangs, screeches, and screams.

Dean hid from the debris and blood splatter painting the ground around him. Closing his eyes tight and covering his ears with his small childish hands, he tried to escape from the destruction going on around him. Blood and dirt stained his shirt. It wasn't his blood but rather the blood of his fallen brothers and sisters who have died from the battle going on between the opposing sides in Heaven. The brothers and sisters that he loved were gone forever.

"Dean," a voice spoke, blending love and worry into the one word. A hand was placed upon Dean's shoulder, causing him to look up. "It's going to be alright, Dean. I'll protect you no matter what may happen."

Dean blinked a few times, his breath slowing down as he gazed up at the familiar, black, wavy hair and blue eyes that always reminded him of the sky when it was the most perfect spring day. The face he has always known and loved for years when they decided to become lovers. The face that always had the gaze that showed that he cared for Dean like he was the most important thing in Heaven and would never give it up.

"C-Castiel. I'm scared" Dean's words were full with worry, paining Castiel's heart. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm going to keep you safe" he replied, kneeling down next to Dean while wrapping his arms around him. "Please don't worry." Castiel whispered to him, placing a light kiss upon his forehead. Dean placed his small hands on Castiel's white shirt, feeling his erratic heartbeat before resting his head on his chest and gripping the fabric tightly. The thumping of Castiel's heart was fast but sounded calming to Dean.

Castiel squeezed his arms tighter and placed his head on top of Dean's, closing his eyes, feeling Dean's breath hit his shirt as Dean snuggled into the warmth Castiel gave off.

"Dean," Castiel murmured after a minute, pulling away slightly to study Dean's face as he looked up, giving the same worried expression as before. Castiel cupped Dean's face, examining the young features of his lover before rubbing his cheek with his thumb lightly, "Dean... I want you to go down to Earth for me. I want you to live a normal humans' life until this war ends."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and loosened his grip on Castiel's shirt, "w-what?" "I want you to go to Earth and be a human for awhile until the war ends Dean. You will be safe down there" Castiel repeated again. Dean stared at him for a moment before slowly shaking his head, "what will you do, Cas?" "I'm going to stay here and help fight. You're too young and precious for this. Please understand me."

Dean let go of the shirt as his lips began to tremble, "w-what? N-no! I'm not leaving you. I don't want you to be alone! I can fight, Cas! Please don't make me leave you..." Dean said, tears forming in his eyes.

Castiel placed his other hand on his face and leaned down, resting his forehead upon Dean's, "I'm going to come back for you when the war is done. We can return here and do anything. We can go to anyone's Heaven you would like to and play with everything you desire. I just want you to be safe for the time being," he mumbled back, "don't cry..." Dean sniffed as he placed his hand on top of Castiel's, "b-but you're not going to be safe here either. Come with me so we can live happily until it's all over." Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head, "no... please don't make this any harder than it is Dean..."

Tears crept out from the sides of Dean's eyes, streaming down his face, dripping off onto Castiel's trench coat, "I-I don't want to, Cas..."

Castiel let out a small sigh before he removed his hands and wiped the tears off Dean's face, "I don't want it either and you should know that..." he bit his lower lip, telling him self not to cry, "but I'm going to send you down there. You will not remember being an angel so you can grow up normally. When I come back, I'll restore your memories, alright?"

Dean bit his lip and nodded his head silently as the tears continued to stream down his face. Castiel leaned in, closing his eyes as he placed a light kiss upon Dean's lips. As he pulled away, Dean shifted his gaze down, wiping away the tears, "please don't be too long..." he murmured. Castiel placed his hand on the side of Dean's head, sticking his fingers in Dean's short, brown, spiky hair for a final time, "I'll come back."

He slid his hand down and lifted his head up with his finger, "I love you, Dean" he muttered as he studied his face, taking in the details.

Dean's already reddened eyes became filled with tears again, "I-I love you too, Cas" he stammered out between sniffles. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, taking in his scent and warmth for a final time, "goodbye... Dean..." he mumbled, letting his first tears fall as he placed his fingers onto him, sending them down to Earth.

* * *

_Ding._

Ellen looked over her shoulder at Bobby who was at his desk, working on a few papers about the cars he was working on, "can you get that, Bobby? I'm busy with this food."

He grumbled as he stood up from the desk, heading to the front door to see who rang. As he opened the door he looked around before looking down at the basket placed on the door step. It was a rather large basket with a blanket on top and a piece of paper on the side. He furrowed his eyebrows and squatted down next to the basket, slowly uncovering the small blanket placed on the top of it.

"What was it Bobby?" Ellen asked as she came around the corner, wiping her hands off with a towel. "I-It's... a baby..." Bobby replied, his eyes wide. "What?" Ellen asked with a small laugh of disbelief as she walked over and looked down at the small baby, wrapped in a soft blue blanket. Her eyes widened as her mouth fell slightly open, "B-Bobby..." she whispered, kneeling down next to him as she studied the small child. She moved the blanket to see better and tilted her head slightly, "his eyes are beautiful."

Bobby nodded as he reached into the side of the basket and took out the small note that was folded up. He exchanged glances with Ellen before opening it up to read.

"It says 'my name is Dean. I was sent from Heaven to be taken care of. Please welcome me into your home.'" he read and looked at the baby once again. Ellen smiled and picked up the basket, "_Dean_" she murmured to herself, "that sounds wonderful."

She went into the dining room and placed the basket down onto the table, carefully placing her fingers onto Dean before picking him up and holding him as she slowly bounced him, "he's the perfect angel." Bobby smiled as he entered the dining room and took a seat next to her, "just wait until Sam and Jo find out that they have a new younger brother" he grinned. Ellen nodded slowly, "why would someone just leave a beautiful baby though?" she shook her head, " they must have been stupid..." Bobby hummed, "maybe he was in a dangerous place. So someone smart gave him to a good family."

Ellen looked up at Bobby and placed a kiss on his lips, "well then, whoever they are, I'm happy they've chosen such a wonderful family."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! This is chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I'm happy you have chosen to read the second one. I've decided that the first few chapters are not going to be too long but after awhile I'll write more. I, myself, find this story interesting even though I know what will happen. So exciting to see how it all plays out!**

**Extra Note: In this chapter Jo and Sam are young children (so they're small and short). I hope you enjoy! Thank you!**

* * *

"Come on. We have a surprise for you two" Bobby stated, lightly pushing Jo and Sam into the dining room. They both had confused expressions written on their faces as they entered and spotted their mom looking down to her lap. "What's wrong mom?" Jo asked as she quickly rushed over and stopped in front of her, looking down at the little child being caressed and was wrapped in a blue blanket and dressed in Sam's old baby clothes.

"His name is Dean" Ellen whispered as she kept her eyes glued to the sleeping baby, observing the soft features. Sam and Bobby stood next to Jo, also looking to the baby. Sam looked up at Bobby in wonder, "is he my brother?" Bobby smiled and patted Sam's soft hair, giving a small nod. A smile crept onto Sam's face as he turned back to the small child, "I want to teach him everything." Jo looked at him with a pout, "_no_. I want to!" He furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm going to show him _all _of the cars!" he replied. Jo shook her head, "_I'm _going to take him everywhere!"

Ellen chuckled and shushed them, "Sam, Jo- you're going to wake him up and he's going to be upset."

Sam stuck his tongue out at Jo before she pouted once again, sending him a small glare.

Ellen turned her gaze to Bobby before humming, "we're going to need some baby food and diapers. I'll take Sam and Jo to the store. Finish up the dinner for me." Bobby nodded his head, then headed over to finish cooking the dinner.

"Come on you two. Go and get changed so we can go out to the store" she directed, sending the two up the stairs to their rooms.

As soon as they changed, they rushed back down and ran for the car. Ellen placed a small kiss on Bobby's lips before heading out with Dean in her arms. "Jo. Hold Dean close until we get to the store. Don't move around too much or he will cry, okay?" Ellen stated as she carefully passed Dean to Jo. Jo quickly nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him, delicately holding him on her lap. Ellen buckled Jo up and then Sam before she got into the car herself.

Jo turned to Sam and stuck her tongue out with a smirk. "_Mom_. Jo stuck her tongue out at me" Sam whined. Ellen shook her head as she started the engine and pressed the gas pedal, driving off to the store.

* * *

"Come on" Ellen said, pushing the shopping carriage that held Dean into the store. They entered and immediately headed towards the baby isle. Scanning through the many different items, Ellen picked up a few packages of diapers and wipes. "Mom- what's this?" Sam asked, picking up a bunch of items and showed them to her. "Sam, put that back. We don't need it."

Jo looked up at Dean in the carriage and smiled, "mom. Dean's awake." "Really?"

He glanced around at his surroundings in wonder, looking at the many other customers who passed by and smiled at him. Jo pouted as she saw two older adults hovering over him. She used her weight and pushed the carriage slightly away from them, standing with her hand on her hips, "he doesn't like people leaning over him" she stated, glaring up at the two adults. They looked at her in surprise then to Ellen. "Jo. Don't be rude. They were not doing anything wrong," Ellen replied as she looked over at the two, "I'm sorry for her rudeness."

Jo pursed her lips together and turned around, looking up at Dean again, "it's okay Dean. I know you must not like people looking at you."

She raised an eyebrow as she saw him looking over at the shelf next to the carriage. A smile spread across his face as he reached out to the items on the shelf. Jo stood on her toes to see what he was trying to get before spotting a small figure on the shelf. "Sammy, come here" she said and gestured him over. As he approached he saw Dean and then the small figure on the shelf. "Help me get that" Jo stated and began to step onto the bottom shelf for more height, reaching up to grab the item without any success. Sam stood next to her, also trying to get the item, both knocking a few things off of the bottom shelf.

As Ellen turned back around she frowned, "what are you two doing?"

"Dean wants that," Jo responded, pointing up. Ellen raised her eyebrows, "get down and pick up the stuff you knocked down," she ordered and took the item down from the shelf, "it's a small, toy, angel." She inspected the toy, seeing that it was a black-haired angel with deep blue eyes and wings on the back.

Dean smiled brightly as he reached out to grab the item from her. "You want this, Dean?" she asked with a smile. He let out a small giggle as she placed it in the cart.

Pushing the cart further, they picked up some baby formula, clothes, a car seat, and a few other items to keep Dean entertained. As they were checking out, the cashier smiled to Dean, "he's so cute! Aren't you little guy?" she smiled and tried to make Dean laugh as she checked out the items. Dean reached out for the small angel again as the cashier scanned it through, "do you want me to bag this?" she then asked, holding up the toy. Ellen shook her head and took it, then handed it to Dean.

Ellen paid and they headed out, packing the things into the trunk before Ellen placed the car seat in the middle of Jo and Sam and buckled Dean in as he played with his new toy. She then slide into the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

Ellen, Sam, and Jo got out of the car when they arrived back home. "Get the bags, please" Ellen stated as she unbuckled Dean and picked him up.

"We're back," Ellen announced as she opened the front door, letting the smell of the dinner fill her nose. "Welcome back. I just finished the dinner" Bobby greeted and placed a small kiss on her cheek, "were they well behaved?" Ellen nodded, "yes. We also got everything and a small little toy for Dean. He hasn't stopped playing with it since I gave it to him in the store."

Bobby looked down at him in Ellen's arm and smiled, "he must like angels." Ellen grinned and rubbed Dean's head softly as he finally began to blink slowly, drifting off into sleep. She looked up at Bobby, "do you still have Sam's old crib?" she whispered. He nodded. "Do you mind getting it for me? I'm sorry I didn't ask you before." "I'll go and get it," he said and headed down into the basement.

"You two go and get washed up for dinner, okay? Thank you for bringing in the bags."

They both went upstairs. After couple of minutes Bobby came back with the pieces of the crib. "All I have to do is put it back together. I'll go put it in our room" he stated and headed up the stairs. Ellen nodded and headed up after him. After it was done, she fixed up the blankets on the inside and carefully laid Dean down into the bed, covering him up and tucking the blanket around him. Bobby and Ellen stood back and smiled as they watched Dean's small chest go up and down. She took the toy out of Dean's small hands and placed the angel on the edge of the crib, watching over him as he sleeps, ready for him when he wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back! Thank you for reading up to now! This is chapter three. I hope you enjoy it. I'll be skipping a few years in the story just to catch up to an older Dean. Forgive me if you don't like that.**

**Extra Note: Dean is about twelve years old (hooray!) and Castiel looks like he is 28 (he'll be the same as the next chapter).**

* * *

Dean rushed over with the wrench in his hand, holding it over for Bobby to take, "you asked for this one?"

Bobby looked over his shoulder, the dirt and grime from under the cars' hood covered his face. "Yes, that's the one. Thanks, Dean" Bobby said and took the tool, turning back to the engine to work on it. Dean stepped up over to see what Bobby was doing, watching and listening as Bobby directed him on what to do with the cars and how to fix them, taking mental notes for future reference for when he, himself, would be able to work on the cars by himself with his father by his side, watching him instead.

Dean took a greater liking in cars than his older brother Sam. Even though Sam had the interest for awhile, Bobby knew that Dean wanted to know everything about them. Sam decided that he wanted to go to school so he left for school everyday when Ellen dropped him off as she went to the Roadhouse for work. Jo, on the other hand, only got to help out with cleaning the tables, dishes, and glasses at the Roadhouse and when she and Ellen were home, they would clean and cook around the house together.

"Are we getting more cars today?" Dean asked, glancing up at Bobby in wonder. Bobby looked at him and smiled, "well, if someone brings one in then we'll have more to work on."

Dean smiled brightly, excited at the thought that more cars might be brought in. "When will I be able to work on one?" he then asked. Bobby hummed, "when you find a car you are willing to keep for yourself." "But there are a lot of cars that I like and want to keep!" Dean exclaimed, raising his arms into the air. Bobby laughed and shook his head, patting Dean's head with his dirty hand, "when you find a car that really speaks to you, Dean. Then I'll let you fix her up."

Dean looked down in thought, trying to fully understand what he meant.

Bobby watched him for a moment before he placed down the tools he was working with and turned to face Dean completely, "come on. Let's have lunch and finish this one after." Dean looked up and nodded his head as Bobby lightly pushed him in the house, into the kitchen.

Bobby opened the fridge and took out sandwich meats, condiments, tomato, and lettuce. Placing the items upon the counter, he then grabbed a loaf of bread and took out four slices, laying them out next to each other. After putting the meat, condiments, lettuce, and tomato on one bread, he placed the other slices of bread on top and handed the sandwich to Dean, "there you go."

Dean thanked him and bit into it, smiling in delight at the delicious flavors.

_Knock knock._

Bobby raised his eyebrows as the knock caught his attention.

He looked over and then back at Dean, "maybe that's another car" he smiled. Dean placed his food down and quickly ran over, standing next to the door as Bobby opened it to the familiar tow-man wearing the same dirty blue uniform and name tag that read '_John W._'

"I left the car over in the usual spot. Pretty good looking car if you just fix her up. Looks like no-one owns her since she was left at a old house" the man said as he wiped his hands with a dirty, ragged, cloth.

The man looked down at Dean and smiled, "hey Dean. Are you treating your father well?" Dean nodded his head and looked up at Bobby, "can I go see the new one?" Bobby smiled and lightly pushed Dean, "go right ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

Dean smiled and ran past the man, over to the cleared area made for dropped off cars. He slowed down as his gaze landed upon the slightly rusty, black, body of the car. "_Wow_..." he whispered to himself and he carefully placed his hand on the cold metal. Dragging his hand alone the details, he peeked into the wind and saw the slightly dirty, but beautiful, interior design.

Dean opened up the door and slid inside the drivers' seat, carefully feeling the steering wheel.

"What do you think Dean, is she worth it?" Bobby asked as he approached the car. "I wanna fix her up, dad" Dean murmured, still amazed and mesmerized by the beauty of the car. Bobby looked at him for a minute, watching him appreciate the car. "I'll let you fix her up this time," he suddenly said with a small smile. Dean immediately looked up at him and smiled, "_really?_ I can do it this time?" Bobby nodded, "we'll start on her tomorrow after we finish the other one, alright? There is only a few things left to do."

Dean looked over the car once again, "_awesome_." He then blinked a few times and got out of the car, "can I go do something really quick?" he asked, pointing to the house. Bobby nodded, "I'll be at the car."

Dean quickly ran to the house and up the stairs to his room, opening and closing the door. He approached the shelf that supported his small collection of angel toys and figures, looking at the small toy he had since he was a baby- a small little toy angel with black hair, blue eyes, and tiny wings. He smiled as he picked it up, taking it over to his bed and sat down, looking at the small toy within his hands, "I don't know why I like these angels so much but you guys always make me feel really warm and happy inside..." he quietly stated. "I wanted to let you know that dad is finally letting me fix up a car. It's an Impala. She's a real beauty. I can't wait to finally use all of my knowledge and work on her! He told me we can do it tomorrow after we finish the car we're working on now."

He glanced out of the window, to the sky for a moment, watching the clouds. Taking another look at the small toy he smiled, "I just thought I would let you know. I should go and help him now. Thanks for listening like always."

Dean got back up and placed the angel back into the same spot he would always put it in and headed out of his room, down the stairs and out the door to return to his dad.

* * *

Castiel groaned at the sharp pain in his side as the blood seeped through his white shirt. "Balthazar..." he groaned as he held one hand over the gash and crawled on his knees and hand away from the battle. He found some protection behind a giant slab of stone that had fallen. "Balthazar," he called out again, his voice croaky. With no response, he removed his hand from the slice in his side and looked at the large blood stain, letting out another whimper, '_you respond every other time I call you but when I need you the most you do not even show..._' he thought to himself. "Balthazar!" Castiel yelled once again, groaning in pain from the energy exerted.

"Damn it," he mumbled when the man did not appear. He placed his hand over the spot once again, trying to stop the blood flow. He shifted his gaze up, looking around at the broken scenery around him.

Castiel's sight became slightly blurry as the pain spread through his body, making his side numb. He frowned and leaned his head against the slab and looked towards the sky at the clouds '_I'm coming back for you Dean. I didn't... forget... just... wait..._' Blinking a few times, he let out a couple of hard breaths as his head fell forward and he slowly closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter Four! Thank you for reading this far! I also thank you for the favorites, subscribers, and comments. Thank you so much! It boosts my confidence so much.**

**Extra Note: Castiel looks about 28 and Dean is 23!**

* * *

Castiel's eyes cracked open, a strong ray of light hitting his face. He tilted his head slightly to the side and blinked, clearing his blurry vision. He noticed the strange emptiness of the room he was in and the soft, comfy cushioning beneath him. Tables cluttered with papers and folders along with chairs and a few other beds also filled the room.

"Well, good morning sunshine," a familiar voice spoke out, catching Castiel's attention. He turned his head to the other side and looked up at Balthazar who was standing next to the bed. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the rough condition his friend was in. Blood and dirt masked Balthazar's face. "Are you alright?" Castiel asked, beginning to sit up in the bed.

Balthazar gave him a questioning look before raising his eyebrows, "oh my face? Yes, I'm fine. I healed up so there is nothing to worry about."

Castiel nodded his head, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed with his gaze to the floor, "what happened?" Balthazar took a seat next to him, "well, I found you lying up against a rock if that's what you mean. You were badly hurt so I healed you and brought you here so you could rest- away from the battle." Castiel nodded and looked down at his side where the large gash was before and was now just a large red stain and rip in his shirt.

He looked up at him, "how long?" Balthazar raised an eyebrow, "how long for what?" "How long have I been unconscious?" he asked. "A few months," Balthazar stated with a nod, "I took your place while you were gone."

Castiel's eyes widened, "a few _months_?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Yes, that's what I said. Our side is doing well since the last time I checked though" Balthazar replied. Castiel turned his gaze back to the floor as his shoulders drooped, "yes but if I was awake then we would be one person closer to the end..." he murmured. "We've made progress though, Castiel! And now that you are awake you can take control again and lead us to the end of this long battle."

Castiel felt his heart ache, "I can not wait until this is finally over and Heaven is safe once again... I will be happy... Dean... will come back to me..."

Balthazar looked at Castiel's expression, studying his face, seeing the pain and loneliness in his eyes. "You are still in love with him? That was years ago, Castiel" Balthazar then stated. Castiel looked over at him with his pained expression, "you have never had a relationship like the one I shared with Dean... you just wouldn't understand, Balthazar..." he whispered and shifted his gaze back to look around the room again, "so where are we?" he asked quietly, changing the subject.

Balthazar furrowed his eyebrows before also looking around, ignoring the statement, "we are in an abandoned hospital. This was the safest place I could find at the time and I didn't want to keep moving you around."

Castiel slowly nodded his head in understanding. "I think I should get back now that I am awake," he stated after a moment, standing up from the bed, "lets go."

Balthazar nodded and stood up next to him before they both left.

* * *

Appearing in the familiar meeting place, Castiel looked towards Balthazar, "alright, go and tell the others that I'm awake."

Balthazar nodded his head and left before reappearing a few seconds later along with another angel.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the worried expression on her face, "Hello Anna... what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "the others... it's like they've sped up the killing on us and now we're losing."

Castiel looked to Balthazar, "you said we were doing fine." Balthazar looked at Anna, "do you know how? It was perfectly fine when I left." She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "what do we do?"

Castiel looked down in thought for a moment, "don't worry. I will come up with a plan and we will win. For now, just hide from them until I say."

Anna nodded quickly before disappearing. Balthazar looked at him, "do you really believe you can come up with a plan now?" he asked. Castiel shook his head slightly,"I'm not sure. I am going to come up with _something_ I suppose," he said and looked up to him, "how long have you been watching me for?"

Balthazar shrugged, "only a few hours. I didn't even expect this to happen."

Castiel sighed, trying to rack his brain for any type of plan to tell them for the time being. "I can't just have them hiding for the rest of the time. I need to come up with something" he frowned. '_I guess this is going to be more risky than I guessed... I'm sorry Dean for being unconscious for so long. I will make it up to you by winning this and we can come back to Heaven. I just... really wish you could be here right now..._'

* * *

Dean wiped his dirty hands off on his uniform, "I'm going to take a break for now, Dad. Do you want a beer?"

Bobby looked over at him, "I still have one I didn't finish from earlier. You go and make lunch for yourself. You've been working for hours."

Dean nodded and headed to the house, entering the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and twisted the cap off, taking a sip of the smooth, delicious, beverage. He placed the bottle down and reached into his pocket, taking out his phone to go through the contacts. He stopped at the contact that read '_Lisa_,' contemplating whether to call or not. He pursed his lips together, clicking the button and bringing the phone to his ear as it rang. Hearing a small click, he smiled, "hey, Lisa."

"_Hello Dean. How are you?_" she greeted. Dean smiled brighter at the sound of her voice, "I'm fine. Just on break for a few minutes to have lunch. How is your day going?" "_Fine. I've just finished doing a few things before you called so I have a small break also."_

Dean took a seat at the table, taking another sip of his beer as a small silence filled the line. "_I miss you._" she said, breaking the silence, "_when's going to be the next time we see each other?_" Dean hummed, "I'm not sure. We should plan a date or something." "_You should move out soon to live with me. We will see each other every day then."_

Dean quietly chuckled, "no... I don't want to leave my parents yet. My dad still needs my help with the cars often so until he's all set, then I rather not leave." Lisa hummed, "_alright. But when you are ready then just tell me. I'll help you bring your stuff over._" Dean smiled, "thanks Lisa," he said quietly, "I love you." "_I love you too Dean. I'll see you soon._"

As he removed the phone away from his ear and ended the call, he bit his lip in thought. He grabbed his beer and made it out to the hallway and up the stairs to his room before entering. He turned his gaze at the same angel statues on the shelf and smiled, "hey guys," he whispered, "I was wondering what I should do. Lisa invited me to live at her place but I rather not leave dad yet. I mean I know that they would be fine with it since I'm old enough and Sam already left for college but... I just don't feel like I should leave here just yet. I feel like if I leave then I will miss something really important." He sighed, "I wish I could just tell what is going to happen..." he said and looked up at the ceiling, "I feel like I've also been missing something really important lately and I can't find out what it is because it's being hidden from me. But I know everything that is going on. Sam has his girlfriend, Jessica, Jo is at the Roadhouse with mom, and dad is still working on the cars. There's nothing much going on here so I can't place my finger on it."

He looked back down at the statues and smiled, "I guess it's stupid to be talking to toys also but you're the ones who always listen to me so thanks again."

Dean looked at the one familiar toy and picked up the same black-haired angel, inspecting the dirtiness of the toy before placing it back down, "I'll see you later Cas..." he said to the toy and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I am sorry I have not gotten to update in such a _long_ time. I've started school so I've been trying to focus on that but I have been needing to update this story! Thank you to everyone who has read up to this point and thank you for everything- the comments, favorites, follows, and whatever else. I am absolutely thankful! I hope you enjoy!**

**Extra Note: A few days after the last chapter...**

* * *

"Have you found out what they are doing?" Castiel asked, leaning over his wooden desk. Anna shook her head, "we've only found out that they are collecting things from earth and Heaven. We have yet to find out what they are though..." She looked down at the ground. Castiel tilted his head, giving a questioning look, "well, what has Balthazar found?"

"I don't know. He's been gone for a few days."

Castiel looked down in thought, "go find him for me, please."

Anna nodded and disappeared. _Silence_. Balthazar appeared, a smile written on his face.

"Where have you been?" Castiel asked. "Well hello to you too," Balthazar greeted with a role of his eyes before he noticed the latter's non-faltering expression. He huffed, "I've been looking deeper than the others... I found out that the other angels killed a human. They were talking briefly about it. I'm not quite sure who she was but she's dead now," he shrugged it off like she was nothing. Castiel knitted his eyebrows together, "you looked on your own? You should know how dangerous that it, Balthazar" he scolded. The latter folded his arms across his chest, "at least I got _somewhere_ with the spying unlike the other useless angels that are helping us out."

Castiel shook his head and began thinking again; he'd just punish him later. "They wouldn't just kill any random person though... I wonder who it was..." his words trailed off before he narrowed his eyes, "try to find out who they killed for me," he directed and waved the angel off.

Balthazar nodded and turned around, preparing to leave before he paused and looked back at Castiel. "I have one question that has been weighing on my mind if you don't mind me asking." Castiel looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "what is it?"

Balthazar opened his mouth to begin but paused. "Never mind. It's not important. I'll get to finding out who the human was. Anything else you need?"

Castiel looked at him questioningly before he slowly shook his head, "no. That's all." Balthazar nodded and disappeared. The latter narrowed his eyes again as he tried to think of what Balthazar was going to say. He shook off the thought and began to try to come up with a tactic for beating the others.

"Well I guess I just can't push the thought away..."

Castiel looked back up to see Balthazar with his arms crossed over his chest staring off into the distance. "What is it Balthazar?"

"Just out of curiosity and not to be prodding into your personal business..." he began and tilted his head to look at Castiel with a questioning look, "what ever happened to your little human-angel?"

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows again, "that's not really important right now, Balthazar. And it's not really your business."

The latter shrugged, "alright. Sorry, but shouldn't you be worried about him too? When was the last time you've gotten to see him anyway? Why don't you go visit him? It won't take that long and it won't hurt."

Castiel sent him a small glare, "don't worry about Dean and I. You have orders. This, right now, is more important to get finished. I don't have time for visiting."

Bathazar sighed, "what a bad lover," he teased under his breath and and turned away, disappearing once again. Castiel looked at the spot where the latter was standing and blinked a few times before shifting his gaze to the ground. Would it be okay to leave for a minute just to check on him? Balthazar _did_ say that it wouldn't hurt. Just a minute, right?

Castiel huffed and disappeared, going down to earth.

* * *

Dean looked himself over in the mirror above the sink in the bathroom. He briefly fixed the collar of his white button down and rubbed his face, making sure he looked presentable.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Jo coming out of her room. "Hey there big shot. Going out tonight?" she asked as she walked over to him. Dean smiled and gave a small nod, "yeah. Lisa and I haven't seen each other in about a week so we wanted to go out tonight." Jo nodded and smiled back, "don't be out too late. You still have to work tomorrow," she teased and went to head down the stairs. Dean shook his head and followed her down before he turned to the door, "I'm going out. I'll see you later!" Dean called out to whoever could hear him. Ellen stepped out into the hallway and raised her eyebrows, "out to see Lisa? Have a good time."

Dean smiled once more before heading out to door to his Impala- the body of the work of art shining under the sunset's rays. He got in and started up the engine, driving off to pick up Lisa.

* * *

As Dean went up to Lisa's house, he looked down at his shirt one more time to make sure he looked presentable. He stepped up to the door and pressed the doorbell. When the door opened he looked at her and smiled, "hey," he greeted and looked over her black dress and heels that she was wearing, "you look beautiful as always." Lisa rolled her eyes, "you're always so cheesy Dean."

He smiled and held out his hand for her to take. She locked the door behind her as she stepped out and held onto Dean's hand as they headed towards the Impala. After they got in, they headed off to the restaurant.

* * *

The two headed into the restaurant and sat down at a small wooden table complete with a red table cloth and a small candle. Dean and Lisa grabbed the menus, scanning through them and chose out what they wanted.

"Are you ready to order?" A waiter asked with a notepad in hand as he stood at their table, looking down to the both of them. "I'll have the salad," Lisa requested. Dean hummed, "I'll have the special- the steak." The waiter nodded and took down their order before leaving.

"So how has work been for you?" Dean asked as he turned his attention to Lisa. She shrugged a little, "it's been fine I suppose. How about you? How is your dad?"

"He's well. The business is fine. We've gotten a lot of new cars recently so it's been a little bit busy," he replied with a nod. "Just remember to tell me if you want to move in with me. I don't mind," she stated and placed her napkin down on her lap. Dean nodded, "alright."

A small silence filled the air as Dean looked around the restaurant. He noticed that a few people were glancing over at him. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Is there something wrong?" Lisa asked. Dean looked back over at her and shook his head, "no, no. Everything is fine. It just feels like people keep looking over at us or something," he stated with a small, awkward laugh. Lisa raised her eyebrows and looked around at the other people, "I don't think they are." "It must have just been my imagination then," Dean said with another nod.

The waiter returned after another couple of minutes with the food. He placed it down in front of them, "here you go. Enjoy."

He left again and Dean picked up his fork and knife, cutting into the meat. "This looks great," he commented and inspected the meat. Just as he was about to put it into his mouth a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He snapped his head over to look at who was touching him only to see Castiel; a man who resembled the small toy that was still upon the shelf in Dean's room.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows deeply, "why are you touching me?" He snapped and tried to shake Castiel's hand from his shoulder. He let go, an hurt expression on his face. '_What the hell is up with this guy? Where did he even come from?_' Dean thought and looked over the latter. Castiel took the two plates of food from the both of them, "these foods are not good. They have been poisoned while they were in the kitchen. I suggest the two of you leave here immediately while you still have a small chance."

Dean shook his head, "I'm paying for that food. You're out of your mind. Now leave us alone," he warned and reached out to grab the plates. Castiel shook his head, "please don't do this, De-" he paused and stepped away, "_sir_. I'm here to assist you so I want you to be safe. Go over to that exit," he directed and pointed over at one of the doors.

Dean stood up from his table and grabbed the latter's shirt, "you're ruining my date. I suggest you leave us alone or I _will_ get the manager involved and I'm sure he is not going to appreciate your so-called 'helping.'" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows as he felt his heart drop a little bit more. Dean was with a human? A _female_ human of all?

Castiel pushed Dean's hand off of his shirt. He quickly glanced behind Dean before looking back and shoved Dean out of the way. He placed the food down on the table and quickly slide a blade down out of his sleeve and into his hand. Dean's eyes grew when he noticed and he reached out to Lisa. In a split second he noticed that all of the people in the restaurant had completely black eyes like oil pools. Dean wrapped his arms around Lisa and held her close as he stood up against a wall and watched the other walk up to a few of the workers who were coming close. He immediately stabbed them in the stomach without question and began to do this to all of the people.

"W-why do they all have black eyes, Dean!?" Lisa asked as she gripped onto Dean's hand hard. Dean shook his head and watched Castiel kill off the people like flies.

When he was done, blood was splattered on his clothes and covered his blade. Dean squeezed Lisa as he approached them. Was he going to kill them too?

Castiel looked down at Lisa and then to Dean before looking away at the mess he made, "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Dean" he stated before he noticed what he said and raised his eyebrows, looking back up at him. Dean gave a questioning look. "How did you know my name? Who are you and who were they? Why did they all have black eyes?"

The latter shook his head, "my name... is not important. Are you two alright?" he asked to change the subject. "F-Fine," Lisa replied as she pulled away from Dean. He looked at Dean for his reply but received silence from him. "Who are you?" he repeated. Castiel paused, unsure if it would be worth giving his name or explaining what just happened. "I'm Castiel," he said after a minute, "I am an angel of the Lord."

Dean huffed, "_yeah, alright_. What's your _real_ name." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows again, "Castiel," he repeated with a serious expression. Dean looked at him disbelievingly before turning his attention to the bodies. "Why did they all have black eyes?"

"They were demons here to kill you."

"Why me?"

"Because... you are a special person to Heaven," Castiel explained. "I've never even been there. I'm not even sure it's a real place or if you are even sane so how am I anything special?" Dean asked. Castiel tilted his head. Should he go on? It'd be best not to. He did not want to ruin Dean's life.

Castiel sighed and looked into Dean's green eyes one more time before he reached out, tapping both Dean and Lisa's heads, erasing their memories of everything that had just happened.


End file.
